Live Free or Die Captive
by yukiandkyo
Summary: After being experimented on two brothers escape from the lab and get to humanity but with new rules to follow will they live free or die captive?
1. Chapter 1

yukiandkyo:Hey guys, I'm here with another fanfic, I'm not quite sure what to call this one so for now it shall be known as Live or Die, not the best name I know but, it's all we got for now until I come up with a better one or you guys suggest a better one, any ways, _**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or any of its characters, all I own is the plot. **_Enjoy!

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

I was lying in my crate when the scientists came to get me. They opened the crate door and I walked out with a large toothy yawn. He gave a click with his tongue and I followed him out and down the hallway. We came to a room and I ran to the area with 2 familiar sights, one, my twin brother Haou, the other, a bowl of food. I started to eat and just as I had finished I felt a needle prick my back. I looked back and saw a scientist moving away from Haou with a needle too. He looked at me and I could tell that he was mad, he snarled and snapped at the scientist who recoiled in surprise. Haou spun and took off, I followed, the hands of the scientists nearly closed on my leg but I put a quick burst of speed on and was gone.

I followed Haou out, after all he had managed to break out multiple times before so of course he would know the way out. When we came outside we stopped for quick breath then Haou continued to run. We finally stopped after we put a good distance between ourselves and the lab and were in a forest. We found a nice thicket and rested there, we went out to try to hunt and were lucky enough to catch some rabbits. We ate them at the thicket and decided to explore the area, since it still seemed super early. There seemed to be a town close by but we decidedto steer away from it, we were still a bit shaken up by the scientists. As we walked along a game trail we came to a nice river. It was very beautiful and surrounded by meadow, the water was super clear, I could see fish swimming and rocks at the bottom. I tried scooping up fish but failed, finally it got dark and we headed back to the thicket to sleep.

I woke up with a howl of pain, my body felt like it was being torn apart. I thrashed around as my body burned with pain, trying to make it go away. It was still dark out so I couldn't see anything around me, including Haou. I called to him but heard only a whimper, I listened and heard him thrashing around too, whatever the lab had done to us was causing this. As it started to get lighter outside the pain had started to go away and I was finally able to sleep again. When I woke up everything around me seemed different, there was a lot of color but, I couldn't smell or hear as good as usual. I sat up and noticed that something was definitly wrong, I looked down and gave a yelp of surprise, I had become a human. I looked over at where Haou laid and saw another human, the lab had turned us into humans.

I tried to stand on my 4 legs but it felt weird so I tried to stand on my back 2 legs, and fell onto my butt. Haou cracked open an eye and watched as I tried to stand up and kept falling. Finally I was able to balance myself but I felt really unsteady like the smallest tap could knock me over. I took tentative steps and was finally comfortable walking, "Are you done messing around now?" I jumped at the sound of the voice and saw Haou standing at the entrance, I looked at him curiously. "You have a voice Jaden, trying using it, say something you hear all the time." I tried to figure out what to do and finally pieced together a sentence, "What happened to us?" "I think it has something to do with what the lab gave to us the same day we ran away, something to make us human," "How long have you been awake?" "Since we both started to change, I've been practicing all the things humans usually do. Come on, we need to get you some clothes." I noticed Haou was wearing clothes but I wasn't so I followed him out.

"When we get close to town you'll have to stay hidden, they can't see you naked." I agreed with him and when we got close to town I stayed in the forest, hidden. After a while Haou came back with a red shirt, black jacket, black pants and red sneakers for me. "Here, put these on and we're heading into town." I put the clothes on and followed him into town, "By the way, where did you get our clothes?" "I took it from the clothesline in somebody's backyard," "Isn't that stealing?" "Not if we pay them back," "Are we going to pay them back?" He paused and I said, "We're not paying them back are we?" "No Jaden we're not, there's no way we can pay them back." "What if somebody recognizes them and we get caught and they take us back to the lab?" "You know what if you have a better idea why don't you speak up, better yet, why don't you just leave me alone?" He snapped at me, I shrunk back,he'd never snapped at me before. He must have noticed my expression because he sighed and said, "Sorry Jay, I'm just really on edge right now, I promise never to do that again okay?" I relaxed and nodded, "Okay, so what are we going to do?" "There's a place here called an orphanage, they take in kids who don't have parents or family or anywhere to live and take them in, we're heading there." "Alright."

We came to a large building on the outer edges of the city, close to the forest. It was huge, at least 3 stories high and very long. We walked up to one of the doors and knocked, a tall man answered the door, "Can I help you?" "Umm, can we talk to the person in charge?" "Why yes, of course, come on in." We followed him inside and he led us to what seemed to be the kitchen, "Martha, there are 2 boys here to see you." A woman turned to look at us, "Hello boys, what can I help you with?" "Umm, we don't really have any place to stay and we were wondering if we could stay here for a while." She gave us a look of motherly concern and asked "Where are your parents at?" "We don't know, we were seperated from them when we were younger and we've been living on our own for a while." "Well then of course you can stay here, what are your names?" "I'm Haou and this is my twin brother Jaden," "Well welcome, I'm Martha, now I don't have any empty rooms so you 2 will have to sleep seperatly if you don't mind." "Of course not," "Alright, hmm, Jaden you're going to be on the third floor in room 10, Haou you'll be in room 8, why don't you boys get settled in?" "Okay, thank you Martha."

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

yukiandkyo:So what do you think?

Haou:I can't figure out what the heck Jay and I were supposed to be in the first place.

Jaden:I know.

Haou:How does he know but I don't?  
yukiandkyo:He read the first attempt at this plot line, unlike you.

Haou:When are Jesse and Jehu going to come in?

yukiandkyo:Also in the original, if you cancel out how Jesse and Jaden first met. Anyways, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

yukiandkyo: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I'm feeling pumped.

Haou:Why?

yukiandkyo: I don't really know but I just am.

Haou: I read the original and I hope you know it sucked.

yukiandkyo: I know, why do you think I rewrote it?

Haou: Because you had writer's block for the other 10 you're doing.

yukiandkyo: I am not doing 10, I'm only writing 6 and I need to type 3.

Haou: 'Cause that makes such a huge difference.

yukiandkyo: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Haou: Fine, _**yukiandkyo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters, she owns only the plot line.**_

yukiandkyo: Enjoy.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

We headed upstairs and Haou and I split to our own rooms. I opened the door and was surprised to see someone already inside. Then again Martha did say she didn't have empty rooms so of course there'd be someone else. "Umm, hello," The teen turned around, startled but relaxed when he saw it was me. "Hey, I'm Yusei, you must be my new roommate, I've been expecting one for a while now." "I'm Jaden, what's that you're working on?" He looked at me then motioned me over, "It's a part for my motorcycle, it got messed up and it needs to be fixed." "Why don't you just buy a new one or take it to the store and have them fix it?" "Well I'm an orphan, I don't get a lot of money, if I ever get any, when I was younger I used to break my stuff a lot so I finally taught myself how to repair these things. I actually liked doing it so it sort of became my hobby. If you want I can teach some of these things," "That would be awesome, thanks."  
"Alright so we share a bed, closet space and dresser space, half is yours, half is mine. You're half is cleaned out, like I told you, I've been expecting a roommate for a while now. Dinner is at 7:30 sharp and lights out is at 10:00. Each room has a chore that cycles every week though you can do extra to earn points which you can use for things like phone, t.v., or computer time. These include room inspections, helping with dinner, grocery shopping, and so on. We get up at 6:00 and leave for school at 6:30, that's pretty much the basics," "Do we get any free time?" "Of course we do, when we get back from school to dinner and from dinner to lights out, and in our case after lights out." "What do you mean in our case?" "Come check this out." He went to the window and slid out, I followed and saw we were on a platform of some sort, "I built this about a month ago and we can reach the roof from here. Watch," He reached his arms up and was able to grab the edge of the roof and pull himself onto it. "Now you try it." I reached up as far as I could and barely grabbed the edge. I struggled to pull myself up but finally got on it with some help form Yusei. I stood up and walked towards the center of the roof. "I sometimes come up here at night when I can't sleep to look at the stars." "The stars, I haven't seen those since I was still with my mom and dad."

"Boys, get down here, I thought you were helping me with dinner tonight." "We are Martha, just give us a moment. Sorry Jaden, but I signed us up for helping with dinner today, I thought it was just going to be me tonight." "It's alright, I don't mind helping, let's go," We climbed back inside and headed for the kitchen. "Hands," "Right, sorry," We washed our hands and put

on aprons, "Jaden do you know how to cut vegetables?" "Not at all," The truth considering I didn't have thumbs until this morning. "Alright, I'll show you how to do it at first but after that you'll have to cut them on your own," "Ok." She showed me how to cut them and soon I got into a rhythm until I cut all the ones she needed. "Now you are going to cook this pasta until it's golden brown while I blend the sauce." I moved the pasta making sure it didn't burn, Yusei was cutting the meat and cleaning off the fat and all that.

After dinner was ready we helped set up the table and put food in bowls. We served the food to the kids and we waited until the kids finished before we ate. "This is delicious, you're a good cook Martha," "I couldn't have done it without your help boys. Now get to bed boys," "Good night Martha." We headed upstairs and we started to get ready to shower, "You should go first Jay, it's your first day and helped us out a lot." "Thanks Yusei, I'll be back soon," I headed to shower and soon came back, rubbing the water out of my hair, "Your turn Yusei," "Alright, are you going to head up the roof right now?" "Yeah, I think so," "Then I'll meet you back up there in a moment." "Alright."

I headed up to the roof and just laid back looking at the fading sun. It had been a long time since I'd seen the stars. Like I told Yusei the last time I saw the stars was when Haou and I still had our parents. I remember we were so young we could still be picked up by our ruffs by our mom. The last time I saw the stars was also the last time I saw our parents, the very next morning, when we opened our eyes the scientists had snatched us and took us to the lab. I never knew what happened to our parents but I'm pretty sure Haou knows. Just like this morning he's had sleeping problems, he has a hard time falling asleep and staying asleep. If he wakes up he usually can't go back to sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" I jumped at the voice but relaxed when I saw it was Yusei. "About the last time I saw my parents, it had to be maybe 10 years ago, maybe even more. We had come out to see the stars too, the sky was clear and the stars were always so bright where we used to live. We watched the stars, there was supposed to be a meteor shower that night and we weren't disappointed. I remember all the stars and being super happy and leaning against my mom's legs, Haou was with dad. The next day we woke up and our parents were gone and a bunch of scientists were coming and taking us away." "Wow, actually, that's kind of how I remember my last time seeing my parents too. There's one thing that's been bugging me though, I remember I had younger twin brother when we were looking at the stars, but when I was being taken away, I never saw him. I was able to make it away from the lab and I found Martha and she took me in and raised me like her own." We stayed up there and watched the stars, "Look, a shooting star, make a wish."

We headed back down to sleep and in the morning we woke up to an alarm. I rolled over and fell off the bed with a yelp. I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my back as I headed to the closet. There were black jackets, black pants, and black and red sneakers, I pulled on the black pants and headed towards the dresser. In the drawers were undershirts of all different shades of colors. I picked a wine red t-shirt and put on the jacket, something about the color red drew me to it, maybe it had something to do with me being color blind most of my life. "Are you ready for class yet?" "Yeah, just about," "Well then come on, we'll be leaving together, the middle school and the high school are pretty close together." "Alright, let's go.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

yukiandkyo:So what do you think?  
Haou:Why do you seperate the chapters like this? And why am I not in this chapter? In the original I was in here, even though it was only a little bit. How did you come up with the back story?  
yukiandkyo:You sure are full of questions today. Anyways, the way I seperate the chapters is actually very normal. I'm just putting a new experience for Jaden in each chapter. As for you, well again, there were some changes remember. You won't be in the next chapter much either, though we will see some new faces to the fanfic. Your's and Jay's background was a bit of Guardian's of Ga'Hoole mixed with my own imagination. Does that answer your questions?

Haou:Yeah I guess so.

yukiandkyo:Anyways, read and review.


End file.
